


Human 1700 ficlets

by Tically



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tically/pseuds/Tically
Summary: pornsites:  nasty dirty boys drinking c*m brotherf*ck shamew*nk caught by d*d part 12RK1700:  “You’re the other half of my soul, I love you forever, let’s touch as a way to bond even closer, you make my body sing, my love, no one makes me feel this way but you.”Here be incest, if that wasn’t evident.  Disconnected ficlets/drabbles.





	Human 1700 ficlets

Niles was a hobby artist who kept a sketchbook with him at all times, full of whatever happened to come to mind—from the lovecraftian monsters in his nightmares to a particularly beautiful cityscape. He practiced drawing the people he came across, whatever expressions struck his fancy.

Connor watched him a lot. He found it soothing, the way his brother’s hands moved, and he often felt a wild urge to lay kisses to them. They were abnormally close, even for twins, but making out with Niles’s hands would probably cross a line.

They didn’t have many other boundaries, though, so Connor didn’t think twice about looking through old sketchbooks on the shelf. He found such beautiful, intricate deconstructions, bifurcations. Some might find them morbid, but Connor saw the brilliance in them. He also saw a lot of risqué drawings of a guy Niles hung out with a lot. G-something. There were loving tributes to his anatomy in here, enough to make Connor blush, his stomach tingle with interest.

And then, there’s Niles with Gale? Ga.. with G. Only...it wasn’t really Niles. The expressions were all too familiar, the eyes dark. Connor’s pulse spiked as he leafed through, seeing pictures of himself. Smiling, laughing, concentrating, cooking, sleeping...and then in compromising positions he’s fairly certain Niles hadn’t seen, yet they’re quite accurate.

Connor’s breath came quickly and he brushed his fingers across his lips. G-man and what is undoubtedly Connor, in a picture Connor would call “the throes of passion.” It went on for pages, images of intense sex between himself and this friend of Niles.

Then... Connor gasped and sucked his fingers into his mouth to cover a moan. The two of them, himself and his brother, kissing sweetly.

Connor felt hot all over, couldn’t stop staring at the detail in it, wondering how long Niles worked on this one, what he was feeling.

“Connor?”

His head snapped up to find his brother’s stricken expression zeroed in on the book in his lap.

Connor hurriedly moved his hand from his mouth and wiped it on his pants before closing the book with a breathless smile. Chest tight, he said “They’re, um. Very good. As usual.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably when Nine’s eyes met his, looking panicked and pained. “How long ago was this one?”

Connor waved the book before carefully placing it back on the shelf, aware of Niles’s gaze on his every move. “I saw some beautiful pictures of that friend of yours, but I don’t think they’re meant for viewing, so I stopped there.” He flashed a smile at his brother and hoped it wasn’t strained. “You have a wonderful grasp of anatomy. The bodies are so expressive.” He was rambling, and Niles’s knuckles were white on the doorknob.

“I’m sorry, Connor.” His voice caught.

He chose to feign ignorance, for Nile’s sake. “_You’re_ sorry? I’m sorry for snooping. It didn’t occur to me that you might...not want me to.” He couldn’t take this. “Come here, please?”

Stiffly, Niles walked over to sit numb on the bed where Connor indicated. He flinched as Con wrapped his arms around him. He was so scared, and Connor didn’t know how to fix it. How could he reassure Niles without him running away? So he rubbed his brother’s back, combed his fingers through his hair, until Niles bit by bit started to relax.

“I’ll burn them.”

Connor pulled back sharply. “Don’t! I meant what I said.” He cupped Niles’ cheek. “Look at me.” His pretty grey eyes were so full of remorse. “I liked them. _All_ of them.”

There was only one way Niles would believe him. Connor moved slowly, worried he would bolt if spooked, and brought Niles’ hand up to mirror his own. He closed his eyes and ran his lips over Niles’ palm, laying soft kisses to the callouses there, then moving to press his lips to each of Niles’ fingertips, rubbing back and forth to feel the tiny ridges just like he’d always wanted to do.

There was a stillness and quiet intimacy to the moment that overtook the anxiety completely. Connor opened his eyes to see Niles staring in disbelieving fascination, eyes glassy, and got an idea.

“Would you draw me like this?”

Niles swallowed and nodded slowly.

“I want to watch you draw us.” Connor gave a little lick to the center of Niles’ palm and pressed his lips to it, again, eyes on his brother as he gasped and swayed a bit. “Show me how you see us together.”

Niles’s chest heaved, but he broke the stare to grab the book, again. Connor settled against the headboard on his brother’s non-dominant side, and cuddled up to see the show. Usually, watching put him in a pseudo-trance, letting his body relax to the scratch of pencil on paper and Niles’s calm presence. This time, Connor couldn’t keep his hands off of Niles, breath quickened and legs shifting.

It was messier than Niles’s usual work, a fast sketch, but somehow the roughness conveyed a particular feeling that made Connor’s cock ache to be touched. Niles was in the same predicament, cheeks flushed, eyelashes fluttering each time Connor’s hands traveled close to the bulge in his pants.

Without warning, he slapped the book shut and tackled Connor, kissing him with all the messy insistence of the picture, muttering half-phrases and admissions between each thrust of his tongue into his brother’s mouth.

Quick and dirty, a flood of repressing longing crashing forth into the two of them scrambling to put their hands on any patch of skin and rutting against one another, partly hanging off of Niles’ bed.


End file.
